fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Televised Sports for December
These are televised games and the networks they're with for the month of December. (If you wish to add the sports schedule for your network, by all means please do so!) NBA The NBA on NBC (NBCSN) * December 1: Golden State Warriors @ Orlando Magic (7 PM) followed by New Orleans Pelicans @ Utah Jazz (9:30 PM) * Dec. 3: San Antonio Spurs @ Oklahoma City Thunder (7 PM) followed by Houston Rockets @ Los Angeles Lakers (9:30 PM * Dec. 4: Milwaukee Bucks @ Boston Celtics (7:30 PM) * December 5: Phoenix Suns @ Toronto Raptors (7:30 PM) followed by Washington Wizards @ Portland Trail Blazers (10 PM) * December 8: Chicago Bulls @ Charlotte Hornets (7 PM) followed by Boston Celtics @ San Antonio Spurs (9:30 PM) * Dec. 9: Miami Heat vs. Brooklyn Nets (@ Mexico City) (6 PM) followed by Utah Jazz @ Milwaukee Bucks (8:30 PM) * Dec. 11: New Orleans Pelicans @ Houston Rockets (8 PM) followed by Toronto Raptors @ Los Angeles Clippers (10:30 PM) * Dec. 16: Oklahoma City Thunder @ New York Knicks (7:30 PM) * Dec. 18: Denver Nuggets @ Oklahoma City Thunder (8 PM) followed by Golden State Warriors @ Los Angeles Lakers (10:30 PM) * December 25th: Philadelphia 76ers @ New York Knicks (12 Noon - NBC), Cleveland Cavaliers @ Golden State Warriors (3 PM - NBC), Washington Wizards @ Boston Celtics (5:30 PM - NBC), Houston Rockets at Oklahoma City Thunder (8 PM - NBCSN), Minnesota Timberwolves @ LA Lakers (10:30 PM - NBCSN) The NBA G-League on MyTV Sports * Dec. 5: Memphis Hustle @ Oklahoma City Blue (8 PM) * Dec. 12: Santa Cruz Warriors @ Northern Arizona Suns (8:30 PM) * Dec. 19: Memphis Hustle @ Iowa Wolves (8 PM) * Dec. 26: Westchester Knicks @ Fort Wayne Mad Ants (7 PM) followed by Rio Grande Valley Vipers @ Santa Cruz Warriors (10 PM) The NBA G-League on RDN Sports * Dec. 2: Salt Lake City Stars @ Austin Spurs (8 PM) * Dec. 9: Long Island Nets @ Wisconsin Herd (8 PM) * Dec. 16: Raptors 905 @ Windy City Bulls (8 PM) * Dec. 23: Texas Legends @ Sioux City Skyforce (8 PM) * Dec. 30: Reno Bighorns @ Rio Grande Valley Vipers (8 PM) College Basketball College Basketball on HTN Communications * Dec. 2: South Carolina State @ NC State (12 PM) followed by Richmond @ Wake Forest (3 PM) * Dec. 9: William & Mary @ Ohio State (12 PM) followed by Colgate @ Syracuse (2 PM) * Dec. 16: UNC-Greensboro @ NC State (12 PM) followed by Florida @ Clemson (3:30 PM) * Dec. 23: Grand Canyon @ Louisville (1 PM) followed by Florida Atlantic @ Minnesota (3:30 PM) * Dec. 30: Boston College @ Virginia (2 PM) Followed by Miami (FL) @ Pittsburgh (4 PM) College Basketball on MyTV Sports * Dec. 2: Bryant @ New Hampshire (1 PM) followed by Monmouth @ Connecticut (4 PM). Night Game is Boston College @ Hartford (7 PM) * Dec. 4: Campbell @ East Carolina (7 PM) * Dec. 6: Richmond @ Old Dominion (7 PM) * Dec. 9: Bryant @ Memphis (1 PM) followed by Florida Gulf Coast @ UT-Arlington (4 PM). Night game is Tulsa @ Kansas State (8 PM) * Dec. 11: Florida International @ South Florida (7 PM) * Dec. 13: New Orleans @ SMU (8 PM) * Dec. 16: Drexel @ Temple (4 PM) Night Game is New Mexico State @ Illinois (8 PM) * Dec. 18: Nicholls @ Tulane (8 PM) * Dec. 20: Siena @ Memphis (8 PM) * Dec. 23: Loyola (MD) @ Memphis (12 PM) Night Game is Texas Southern @ BYU (9 PM) * Dec. 27: San Diego State @ Wyoming (9 PM) * Dec. 30: Pepperdine @ San Diego (3 PM) Night Game is Santa Clara @ Gonzaga (7 PM) Hockey Friday Night Hockey on HTN Communications * Dec. 1: Hamilton Bulldogs @ Flint Firebirds (7 PM) followed by Seattle Thunderbirds @ Tri-City Americans (10 PM) * Dec. 8: Erie Otters @ Sarnia Sting (7 PM) followed by Vancouver Giants @ Portland Winterhawks (10 PM) * Dec. 15: Ottawa 67's @ Peterborough Petes (7 PM) followed by Everett Silvertips @ Spokane Chiefs (10 PM) * Dec. 29: Oshawa Generals @ Ottawa 67's (7 PM) followed by Portland Winterhawks @ Tri-City Americans (10 PM) The IHL on MyTV Sports Network * Dec. 1: Hartford Whalers @ Florida Breakers (8 PM), followed by Los Angeles Blades @ Vancouver Blazers (10:30 PM) * Dec. 3: Chicago Wolves @ Oakland Seals (7 PM * Dec. 5: Boston Pats @ Quebec Nordiques (8 PM) * Dec. 8: Minnesota North Stars @ Houston Oilers (8 PM), followed by Phoenix Knights @ Oakland Seals (10:30 PM) * Dec. 10: Philadelphia Phantoms @ Baltimore Bandits (7 PM) * Dec. 12: Oakland Seals @ Milwaukee Admirals (8 PM) * Dec. 15: Hartford Whalers @ St. Louis Eagles (6 PM), followed by Detroit Vipers @ Houston Oilers (8:30 PM) * Dec. 17: New York Dragons @ Quebec Nordiques (7 PM) * Dec. 19: Florida Breakers @ Atlanta Flames (8 PM) * Dec. 22: Baltimore Bandits @ Hartford Whalers (8 PM) followed by St. Louis Eagles @ Vancouver Blazers (10:30 PM) * Dec. 23: San Diego Gulls @ Houston Oilers (7 PM), followed by Philadelphia Phantoms @ Oakland Seals (9:30 PM) * Dec. 29: Chicago Wolves @ St. Louis Eagles (8 PM), followed by Los Angeles Blades @ Phoenix Knights (10:30 PM) * Dec. 31: Hartford Whalers @ Houston Oilers (7 PM) The IHL on MyTV * Dec. 3: St. Louis Eagles @ Oklahoma City Barons (2 PM) * Dec. 10: Atlanta Flames @ Seattle Sea Dogs (2 PM) * Dec. 17: Oakland Seals @ Kansas City Kings (2 PM) * Dec. 23 (IHL Triple-Header): Baltimore Bandits @ Atlanta Flames (1 PM), followed by New York Dragons @ Chicago Wolves (3 PM). Night Game is Kansas City Kings @ Detroit Vipers (7 PM) * Dec. 31: Chicago Wolves @ Kansas City Kings (2 PM)